When in love
by MagicalBeing
Summary: Boy meets girl; Boys world gets turned upside down... rn Kiba, in love, what will happen? And the girl he is in love with, what is her opinon?
1. Its a what?

**OK, since we DON'T know how to save things….. this is the FIRST chapter of When in love my FIRST WR fanfic**

"Where the hell are we?" Tsume asked.

"No clue," was all Kiba said.

"I'm hungry. We haven't eaten in days and basking in the moonlight isn't helping!" Hige's stomach made a loud growl.

They stopped in front of a large stone building.

"Hey! I smell food!" Hige said excitedly.

"That's just about all your good for isn't it?" Tsume said, with a slit bit of amusement in his voice.

"Whatever, lets go!" Hige jumped up the stairs and sniffed around for the food.

"That's odd, now that we're here I cant smell a thing." Hige scratched his head, confused by the sudden change.

"Lets go then, there's no time for looking in every nook and cranny this god-forsaken place has." Tsume turned on his heel, quickly followed by Kiba and Toboe.

"But wait! There's something else!" Hige started looking in the rooms down the narrow hall.

"What?" said Kiba, now slightly annoyed.

"Dunno." Hige opened the last door and looked in.

"What is it?" asked Toboe, peering into the room a small distance behind Hige. The room was empty, just as the rest of the house had been, except for a bundle of what looked to be blankets in the back of the room.

"Why don't you go check?" Tsume said, lightly pushing the young boy into the room. "Or are you chicken?"

"I'm NOT a chicken!" With that Toboe took small steps into the room, lightly stepping closer and closer into the room.

It moved.

"AAHH!" Toboe half ran, half crawled desperately back to the door.

They all held their breath as the thing moved again. Toboe whimpered behind Tsume.

"You are a chicken," Tsume said, quickly crossing the room, and lofting the blankets a little.

"What is it?" Hige asked, as Tsume put the blankets down and started laughing quietly.

"Look for yourself," Tsume said smiling.

Hige edged closer to the thing, and looked in. He turned around, almost bursting with laughter. "It's a CHICK!!!"

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked. He wasn't sure if her meant a chick like a baby chicken or a—


	2. Merry meet

**Ok, here is yet another chapter, hope you like!**

**D/S: I dont own WR**

"What's going on?" a sleepy, confused voiced asked through the covers. The girl pulled the blankets down to her shoulders and looked at the four boys in her room. "What the _hell?_" The girl wrapped the blanket around herself tighter.

"Its okay" Toboe said, stepping closer to the frightened girl. "Im Toboe, and this is Hige, Tsume, and Kiba." Toboe took a step back when he noticed that the he wasn't helping.

After several moments of silence, Tsume finally had enough. "Lets go," he said, stalking towards the door, with Kiba beside him.

"Wait!" she said, now standing up, showing her black tee-shirt and jeans. "Im sorry, I was just a bit… Surprised, that's all." She held out a hand, "Im Raina."

"Nice to meet you, Raina!" Toboe said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, uh-"

"Toboe"

"Right, sorry. Nice to meet you guys." She paused not sure if she should go up to the other three. She decided to just give a small nod. "You guys are welcome to stay, there aren't many places you want to be at night here."

"OK!" Toboe said.

"Sure, you got any food?" Hige asked.

"No, im sorry, I haven't been to the market here, if the have one that is." Raina looked at the ground. "I have only been here a few days, but I haven't done much, the people here are not very nice…"

"That's ok, maybe we can all go together tomorrow." Toboe looked at the others hopefully.

"Okay, we will see in the morning, if your staying, that is," She looked up at the tree across from her, Toboe being somewhere at her side.

"Hey, im all for staying here. Who knows when we will meet another pretty girl with good hospitality." Hige smiled.

Tsume just nodded, and Kiba didn't do or say anything at all.

Raina smiled; it had been a while since she last talked to someone who wasn't trying to steal her money, or something worse….. "There are a few small rooms down the hall, and, if you all sleep in the same room, there is a big one at the very end."

Tsume, Hige, and Toboe tilted there head in thanks, and Kiba just stood in the doorway, not doing anything but starring at Raina.

Raina felt his gaze on her. She looked him in the eye. He quickly looked down and muttered a 'thanks' before heading out.

"Good night," Toboe said, the last to go out the door.

"'Night" Raina said with a faint smile, before returning to her makeshift bed, falling quickly back to sleep.

"That girl," Tsume said, "is pretty strange."

"What do you mean?" Toboe asked. "She seemed alright to me"

"Her smell." Hige said. "Its not completely human."

Tsume looked at Kiba, who was starring at the ceiling, deep in thought. "What do you think Kiba?" He asked.

"I…don't know" Kiba glanced at Tsume, who was now in wolf form, as were the rest. "I guess we will see what happens tomorrow." He looked back up, as if seeing something the others could not. "I don't want to stay long; Raina said she had only been here for a short while, and she already hates it." _Raina, why do I keep thinking about her? Maybe it's a warning, we shouldn't trust her so much, not now anyway… Best to stay away._

"She could tell we wernt humans" Tsume said.

"WHAT? Tsume, that's impossible, only other wolves can see us as we are!" Hige shook his head.

"Stuff it porkey. I never said she could _see _us; but I could tell that she thought something was wrong with the picture."

"Picture? What are you talking about?" Toboe asked, feeling slightly annoyed that he was woken up; unintentional or not.

"Nothing runt, go back to sleep," Hige said, yawning himself.

Tsume was the last to close his eyes. Instead of preparing for sleep, he too was lost in thought. _Why is Kiba acting so… strange? I just don't get it, one minute he's Mr. Know-it-all, and the next he can barley speak to they nicest person we've met yet.... _Tsume rolled over, facing the wall. _Not like im worried. Maybe he was just surprised to see a girl who isn't a flower…or he could just be an ass _Tsume smiled. _Of course; Kiba just doesn't know how to talk to a pretty girl._

Sleep finally over coming him, Tsume finally fell into a deep sleep.

Kiba was the first to awaken. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. Wishing it wasn't morning, he got up, and changed back to human form, and silently opened the door; not wanting to wake the others.

In the hall he let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, and walked quietly down stairs.

"Good morning" A voice from behind him said. He almost jumped, but he quickly stopped himself, remembering that it was only Raina.

"Don't do that," he said, turning around to face her. "You never know, if one of us was distracted and forgot it was you, you could easily be killed." Kiba knew it sounded like a threat some thug would tell people who scarred him; but Kiba knew that if one of them _did_ get snuck up on like that, they would react without thinking, most likely meaning death to the person.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," She said blushing a little.

"You didn't, I was just surprised, its dangerous to do that." He said, noticing that they were only a few inches apart.

"What's dangerous?" Hige asked, coming down the stairs, with Tsume and Toboe behind him.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Tsume asked, seeing them close together. _I never though Kiba would go for someone so quick; its normally Hige who does that. What's up with him?_

"Nothing," Raina said. "Kiba was just telling me about the dangers of sneaking up on unsuspecting guys."

_Unsuspecting wolves, you mean_ They all thought together, shuddering at the mental image.


End file.
